Talk:Seddie/@comment-24134478-20141003225138
@icy: haha of course not! Girl u know I love her too. What I wanted to say? DO NOT HATE ON ME AT ALL. I think jennette is getting more depressed and depressed lately, which isn't what I have to say but had to do with it, honestly she doesn't seem like she's doing good and her last INSTAGRAM photo.. Her smile looks so forced. Me and my friend were talking about how she was wearing long sleeves and long pants when it was 90 DEGREES. Someone thought it was cutting, but that's ( in my opinion ) too far.. She doesn't seem like that type of person! She have compared her body weight to Miranda's in the past.. She might be having an eating disorder or being anorexic. DONT THINK IM CRAZY. So I looked it up, I was nervous thinking I was being stupid and over-reacting just because of a picture, and it says one of the ways someone can be anorexic is by them obsessing over food.. She posted the egg picture, this veggie drink, and VERY RECENTLY, the one that scares me which I didn't get the pic until now, the one with Alice in a wonderland eating bread, when people are anorexic they MOSTLY eat bread and in that picture Alice looks so into it and jennette's caption is, " get it, Alice �� " she always spreads her legs apart for pictures and it's REALLY HOT in LA and she wears long sleeves and pants, I think it might have started this week only though because.. I don't know. But I looked through SOO many comments on her old AND new pictures, some people are so rude.. " you look like a bobble-head.. 0_0 way toooo skinny.. " and someone else commented " you need to eat more meat " people keep commenting about her weight loss, she Have heard rumors about it in the past when she was with Paul but never denied them, only said she was trying to get healthy.. Most of her pics when she was with Paul.. She looks WAAYY too skinny and it worries me now because haven't Paul recently been seen with her?? He could be 100% capable of saying something like this.. " you look skinnier when you're pretty " or it could be some threaten, I hope I'm only over-reacting too because I saw this 22 year old anorexic girl and she looks a BIT heavier than jennette.. Her legs ( jennette's ) look skinners than Ariana's do right now.. And she posted pics in the past her sucking in her stomach and we can see her bones.. And she was looking down in her recent picture, her hair was even up she most of been hot, maybe too much bone would show if she standed straight.. When people commented how perfect and pretty she was she replied with emojis like the sunglasses one. Purple Heart, and this card one.. She loves vegetables too, I hope she's okay. I REALLY DO NOT WANT HATE ON THIS OKAY THANK YOU